lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Oceanicworldair.com
Oceanic World Airlines Link Oceanicworldair.com is an Imitation website, however this website claims to be part of its own Alternate Reality Game (ARG), and not part of the Lost Experience according to the following thread, found in the forum section of this website. Oceanic World Air (OWA) is continuing on after the disappearance of Flight 213 (or was it 815?). OWA is offering a new Alternate Reality Game (ARG) that will enable you to seek answers to some of the questions that Flight 213 asked, but did not resolve. The game will revolve around a new virtual flight - OWA Flight 108 which is scheduled to depart on Sep 23, 2006 at 1:08pm, but the game is already on. So - register here, and look for clues to earn MilesPlus miles and the chance to win more! As part of the new ARG, I am proud to announce OWA's new slogan: "Experience a different world with us" OWA is not affiliated with ABC, Touchstone Television or Disney. OWA is a fan-run network that is based on LOST, the ABC TV show. Our goal is to enhance your LOST experience and to allow fans to discover and learn new things that sometimes answer some of the mysteries of LOST, and go beyond. We work hard to ensure that our websites and games stay in line with the LOST storyline, characters and historical continuity. We do at time take creative license to add characters or stories or ideas that go beyond the TV show and the LOST Experience. There is a times overlap between what we do, and what others do - officially or otherwise. We do not intend to confuse, and will always try to make sure it is clear when there is a question about what we do. Above all, our goal is to have fun and entertain. OWA was not created to make money or retain advertisers or viewers. We do need our "viewers" - that is you - to make our adventures successful. If you are not interested in "unofficial" LOST adventures, then OWA may not be the place for you. We respect that and know that the show LOST does a great job of standing alone as a unique entertainment experience. If you ARE interested in being creative, open-minded and are a fan of mystery and intrique, then OWA may be the place for you. This forum will be the center of the OWA ARG universe. But be careful, because clues and people will appear anywhere to guide you on your adventure - not just in this forum. Be sure to read the rules post in this forum so you understand how the game works. Welcome aboard Oceanic World Air. Vincent D. Madison Director - Corporate Communications :Note: The name Vincent D. Madison is a combination of two names from Lost, Vincent the dog, and Madison, the dog who plays the role of Vincent. Clues Homepage On the left there is a flights schedule; see below for more details. At the bottom of the page, there are three images, a diagram of 2 cones, and infinity sign, and a circular design. The diagram links to http://globespotter.com/, and the design leads to http://aralai.com/, both websites part of the "Separate Experience" mentioned above. The link "Careers" is divided, there are 3 links. First of them leads to Santa Rosa Institute of Advanced Genetic Research. Second leads to a picture: SRI1.jpg. Third leads to a picture too: SRI2.jpg. Both of these buildings are located on the University of New Mexico campus. Flight Schedule On the left of the home page, there is a place to choose flight information (from where to where, departure dates etc.) and no matter what options are picked clicking "Search" takes you to Flights.html, a page that looks like a normal flight schedule. There are many hidden links in this page, linking to images and other websites, listed below. *'Under the "To" section:' :*"EKO" is clickable at the bottom. ::*This takes you to Ekostaff.jpg, a picture of Eko's Staff. *'Under the "Stops" section:' :*The first "0" is clickable. ::*This takes you to PAC04IA815.jpg. The image is seen to your right, and the transcript of the image is below in the transcripts section. :*Also under the "Stops" section, the first "1" from the top is clickable. ::*This takes you to PAC01IA023.jpg. The image is seen to your right, and the transcript of the image is below in the transcripts section. *'Under the "Mon" section:' :*The first X from the top is clickable. ::*It links to a page with a countdown timer, a place to enter text and an "EXECUTE" button. The countdown timer is a non-repeating animated gif that goes from "108 00" down to "000 00" usually skipping a few numbers at a time. Pressing the execute button has no effect, even when the Numbers are entered. :*After the timer goes to 0, a "reset" button appears. This links to a blue image (titled "bolide1.gif"), hosted on www2.jpl.nasa.gov. ::*The reset button is actually an animated gif image timed to show up after the countdown timer reaches zero. *'Under the "Tue" section:' :* The first X at the top is clickable. ::*It links to a short story entitled "An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge" (link) :*The second X from the top is also clickable. ::*It links to a "cw.jpg". It shows a completely filled crossword puzzle, except for 42 down, which is left blank. In the bottom right there is a smaller picture, showing the clue to what the word is; "Enkidu's Friend". ::*Enkidu appears in Sumerian mythology, and the "friend" the crossword was referring to is "Gilgamesh". *'Under the "Wed" section:' :*The first X at the top is clickable. ::*It links to the login page of TheDharmaInitiative.org. :*The second X is also clickable. ::*This links to page titled "108", with an image Mr. Eko about to hit something. *'Under the "Thu" section:' :*The first X at the top is clickable. ::*This brings you to Thehansofoundation.org. :*The third X from the top is clickable. ::*This links to a "wilson9mz2.gif", which appears to be a document about the cease of investigation of Flight 815, transcript is below in the Transcripts section. :*The Bottom X from is clickable. ::*This link leads to "OWA_TRANSFER_MEMO.jpg", a memo from a "P. Kurtzwell" under a Oceanic Airlines coffee mug. There is also a mention of Vincent Madison. *'Under the "Fri" section:' :*The first X at the top is clickable. ::*This link leads to a "memo.jpg", a memo on top of a FedEx paper, also from a "P. Kurtzwell". Some things on the paper are blacked out with a marker. *'Under the "Sat" section:' :*The second X from the top is clickable. ::*It links to a page titled "OWA Flight 108", which consists of a black background and an image of a street corner that links to http://webopac.tnrdlib.bc.ca/webOpac/index.php. :*The third X from the bottom is clickable. ::*This links to "54.jpg", and image of a boat. *'Under the "Sun" section:' :*The first X from the top is clickable. ::*This leads to G42.jpg, a small image of the top if the crossword image, cw.jpg, showing that G is the first letter in the puzzle. ::*This is further proof that the answer to the clue is Gilgamesh. Transcripts of documents Transcript of PAC04IA815.jpg National Air Safety Commision Washington DC, 20594 Brief of Incident PAC04IA815 File No. 42815 09/22/2004 Sydney, Australia Aircraft Reg No. N7830A Time (Local): 18:55 Make/Model: Boeing / 777 / 200ER Engine Make/Model: General Electric / GE90 Aircraft Damage: Unknown Number of Engines: 2 Operating Certificate(s): Flag Carrier/Domestic Name of Carrier: Oceanic Airlines Type of Flight Operation: Scheduled; International; Passenger Only Reg. Flight Conducted Under: Part 121; Air Carrier Fatal Serious Minor/None Crew 14 0 0 Pass 352 0 0 Last Depart. Point: Sydney Australia Destination: Los Angeles, CA Airport Proximity: N/A Condition of Light: Dusk Weather Info Src: Pilot Basic Weather: Visual Conditions Lowest Ceiling: 0 ft. AGL, Unknown Visibility: .00 SM Wind Dir/Speed: 145 / 060 Kts Temperature: -54 C Precip/Obscuration: None / None Pilot In Command: Age: 38 Certificate(s)/Rating(s) Airline Transport;Flight Engineer;Multi-engine Land;Single-engine Land Instrument Ratings Airplane Flight Time (Hours) Total All Aircraft: 18153 Last 90 Days: Unk/Nr Total Make/Model: 1434 Total Instrument Time: 823 An Oceanic Airlines Boeing 777-200ER departed Sydney Australia (SYD) at 2:55 PM on September 22nd, 2004 enroute to Los Angeles, CA. The flight was a scheduled passenger flight (Flight # 815) with 352 passengers and a crew of 14. Air Traffic Control reported Flight 815 disappearing from radar, and radio contact was lost with the aircraft approx. 6 hours after departure. No trace was found of the aircraft or crew after intense search and rescue efforts. the aircraft is presumed to have crashed into the Pacific Ocean with complete loss of aircraft, passengers and crew. Transcript of PAC01IA023.jpg National Air Safety Commision Washington DC, 20594 Brief of Incident PAC01IA023 File No. 23518 11/16/2000 Funafuti, South Pacific Aircraft Reg No. N5180A Time (Local): 16:25 Make/Model: Boeing / 777-422 Engine Make/Model: P&W / PW4066 Aircraft Damage: Unknown Number of Engines: 4 Operating Certificate(s): Flag Carrier/Domestic Name of Carrier: Oceanic Airlines Type of Flight Operation: Non-Scheduled; International; Repositioning; Crew Only Reg. Flight Conducted Under: Part 121; Air Carrier Fatal Serious Minor/None Crew 4 0 0 Pass 0 0 0 Last Depart. Point: Sydney Australia Destination: Los Angeles, CA Airport Proximity: N/A Condition of Light: Dusk Weather Info Src: Pilot Basic Weather: Visual Conditions Lowest Ceiling: 0 ft. AGL, Unknown Visibility: .00 SM Wind Dir/Speed: 145 / 060 Kts Temperature: -54 C Precip/Obscuration: None / None Pilot In Command: Age: 58 Certificate(s)/Rating(s) Airline Transport;Flight Engineer;Multi-engine Land;Single-engine Land Instrument Ratings Airplane Flight Time (Hours) Total All Aircraft: 18453 Last 90 Days: Unk/Nr Total Make/Model: 1350 Total Instrument Time: 600 An Oceanic Airlines Boeing 777-400 departed Sydney Australia (SYD) at 2:55 PM on November 16, 2000 enroute to Los Angeles, CA. The flight was a non-scheduled repositioning flight with no passengers and a crew of 4. The pilot reported navigational instrumentation problems approx 6 hours after the departure. Shortly after the radio transmission, Air Traffic Control lost the flight on both radar and radio. No trace was found of the aircraft or crew after intense search and rescue efforts. the aircraft is presumed to have crashed into the Pacific Ocean with complete loss of aircraft and crew. Transcript of wilson9mz2.gif 800 Independance Ave., SW. Washington, DC 20591 U.S. Department Of Transportation Federal Aviation Administration COMPLETED NOV 17 2004 To: Mr. Doug Lavin Assistant Administator for International Aviation Federal Aviation Administration Subject: Notification of cease of investigation of OA Flight 815 Reference: DOD Letter, WE-520/1138, dated November 2, 2004 1. This is in response to the referenced letter from the Department of Defense requiring immidiate suspension and discontinuation of all investigations into the crash pf US bound Oceanic Flight 815. As stated in reference, due to ongoing classified practices ocurring in the suspected crash location, DOD has denied access citing "National Security". At this time, we has suspended all investigations. 2. Defense contractor, HANSO, currently working in the restricted area will continue the investigation and forward all unclassified information to FAA. Before departing Fiji, any and all documents pertaining to the investigation will be handed over to the aforesaid contractor. 3. As of now, the cause of failure leading to the cash of 815 is unknown. Mechanical records do not indicate any known problems with the aircraft. The 815 airplane had less than 23,000 hours flying time, the other under 42,000 hours. A weather anomaly in the area when radio contact were lost is the most likely cause of complications leading to the event. 4. In view of circumstances listed above, we consider that no further investigativeaction be required by FAA, excepting further information from DOD. The cause of the incident of OA 815 should be determined as UNKNOWN and all case files closed and sealed. Sincerely, Stephen B. Wilson FAA Investigator Department of Tranportation Cc: Bob Sturgell, N. Sabatini *Note: when it says: "the other under 42,000 hours" the word "other" is underlined in red. This is probably referring the second aircraft, of only 4 crew. Category:Websites